1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic conference system having a presenter terminal device which is used by a presenter and on which a screen image shared within the system is displayed and a conference participant terminal device which is used individually by a participant and in which a screen image displayed on the presenter terminal device is acquired and displayed, and, in particular, to association of a shared screen image and a screen image individually generated by a conference participant at the side of the conference participant terminal device.
2. Related Art
Recently, many companies have introduced electronic conference systems in order to improve efficiency in conducting conferences. An electronic conference system of the related art has a touch panel display device, such as an electronic whiteboard, placed at a position which can be seen by all conference participants in the conference room, and an information terminal device for individual use by each participant in the conference room (hereinafter referred to as “participant terminal”). A presenter in the conference proceeds with the conference by showing materials of the conference on the touch panel display device. Because the content displayed on the touch panel display device is also displayed on the participant terminal in real time, the conference participant can carry out a discussion while referring to the conference materials displayed on the touch panel display device or on the participant terminal used by the conference participant. In addition, a note-editing function is provided in the participant terminal so that, when a conference participant writes a note on the screen image which is being displayed, the note is incorporated into the displayed screen image, and the synthesized image is stored as a note edit screen image. Because the conference participant can retain a note in association with the conference materials displayed on the screen by means of the note-editing function, after the conference is completed the conference participant can easily know which discussion using which conference material is associated with the note, by referring to the written note.